Te odio
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Cuando el amor y la amistad se confunden, sólo se puede odiar y amar a la vez.


**Oneshoot, Harry-Hermione. **

**Nunca me atrajo especialmente esta pareja, aunque yo siempre creí en los libros de Harry Potter que Hermione terminaría liándose con él.**

**Cuando el amor y la amistad se confunden, sólo puedes amar y odiar a la vez.**

**_Nota_: **_Contiene lenguaje malsonante._

____________________________

**TE ODIO**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Sala común de Gryffindor, de madrugada. Hermione está sola tratando de terminar el jodido trabajo de Transformaciones. Ella, siempre tan responsable, tan respetuosa, tan trabajadora… Mañana tiene la maldita entrega del trabajo, y está allí, trabajando en el último momento, como nunca ha hecho, como nunca creyó que haría.

- Joder – se maldice.

Lleva un increíble chute de cafeína por vena, ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántos ha tomado, sólo sabe que no puede dejar de hacerlo, que no puede permitirse el lujo de echar un sueñecito y no entregar el trabajo al día siguiente.

Todo es culpa suya, culpa de esos adorables y jodidos ojos marrones con toques verdes, de ese cuerpo esbelto y delgado, de sus cuatro putas risas insistentes:

· Cuando algo le hace verdadera gracia y sale de su boca una tierna risa aguda y llora entrecerrando los ojos, lo que provoca que le salgan unas adorables arrugas en las sienes (¡Joder! ¡Cómo ama esa risa!)

· Cuando se ríe por compromiso y de sus labios sale un triste "ja ja" sin pizca de humor.

· Cuando se ríe para vacilarte, que después de soltar el sonido de la anterior risa, te mira acusadoramente durante unos segundos, hasta que no puede aguantar más y te envía una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras (que tanto adora Hermione, muy a su pesar)

· Y la última, pero no menos importante, cuando alguien suelta alguna parida. En ese momento echa la cabeza atrás y ríe entrecortadamente, como un auténtico crío de dos años (risa con la cual irrita a Hermione, aunque le duela admitir que es su favorita porque hace que Harry parezca infantil y desprotegido)

Es estúpida, estúpida e irresponsable. Tiene que entregar el puto trabajo de Transformaciones en un par de horas y se pone a pensar en el imbécil de Harry.

Es que realmente es imbécil, imbécil por atraerla como un imán, por tener ese jodido lunar imperceptible en la punta de la nariz que la vuelve loca, por su expresión encantadora cuando escucha una canción que le encanta y echa hacia atrás el cuello y extiende las manos para cerrar los ojos y cantar a pleno pulmón, imbécil también su nariz que se pone roja cuando hace frío y resulta asquerosamente adorable.

Joder, ¡cuánto le gustaría poder odiarlo! Pero le encanta Harry Potter, no, no. Lo odia. Odia sus gafas, su tic nervioso colocándoselas bien, sus ironías, sus sarcasmos, su jodida manía de buscarle novio, su incapacidad de quitar los ojos cuando juega a quiddith, sus imperceptibles pecas en las mejillas, la blancura de su piel, su pelo ligeramente negro... Pero sobretodo, odia el sonido a lo Homer Simpson que hace cuando algo se le cae, y su sonrisa inocente de después.

Y odia que esté saliendo con su mejor amiga, y cómo la mira, y cómo la quiere. Ojalá pudiera guardar ese amor para ella, sin duda ella le correspondería con creces.

- Imposible – murmura Hermione, aunque no sabe si se refiere al trabajo o a odiar a Harry Potter.

Cierra los ojos en un momento de debilidad, recordando el amargo y dulce recuerdo de un momento que ama y odia en el que Harry se encuentra junto a ella. Cerca, peligrosamente cerca, en un momento de debilidad, cuando la amistad se confundió con el amor y Hermione se confundió más si cabe.

- Hermione… - oye su suave voz en sus sueños, sintiendo su aliento en su oído, llamándola, hechizándola – Hermione - casi puede sentir su roce, zarandeándola por el hombro, aquel pecaminoso contacto infinito que ella tanto ama - ¡Hermione!

Abre los ojos sobresaltada y se encuentra con lo que tanto odia y ama, el rostro de Harry a escasos centímetros del de ella. El Gryffindor se sobresalta también, posiblemente por el susto de muerte que acaba de llevarse por la reacción de su amiga.

- Te habías quedado dormida – se excusa.

-¿¡Qué hora es!?

- Las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry mira el intento de trabajo sobre el que Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada hacía escasos segundos. Las letras de las últimas frases y palabras están distorsionadas, como si se hubiera quedado dormida escribiendo.

Lo curioso es que las últimas palabras no tienen sentido. "El encantamiento _Confundus_ se TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE OD…"

Harry ríe de forma disimulada.

- ¿Tanto odias a McGonagall? – pregunta sonriente.

Hermione clava la mirada en su trabajo y sonroja, aplica un hechizo desvanecedor para las últimas palabras y suspira cansada.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunta tratando de que el cambio de conversación le dé tregua para su jodida vergüenza apilándose en sus mejillas.

- He estado con Ginny – y sus ojos se iluminan, de esa forma en la que Hermione odia tanto.

Y quiere llorar y reír, se alegra de que Harry sea feliz, pero no puede evitar sentirse utilizada, dolida y jodidamente estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo sus pensamientos sueltan tantos tacos?

- Todo bien con ella, ¿no? – pregunta para quedar como buena amiga que se supone que es.

- Sí, de momento todo bien.

- Me alegro – y no miente, pero tampoco dice toda la verdad.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan responsable y subir a dormir – aconseja Harry mirándola con preocupación -. No creo que McGonagall te diga nada por entregar el trabajo unas horas más tarde.

- No puedo – dice concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo -. Tengo que entregarlo a la hora…

- Hermione, Hermione – le reprocha como si se tratara de una niña pequeña -. Debes dejar de ser tan racional y tomarte un respiro de vez en cuando… Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Y lo ve alejarse por las escaleras de caracol al dormitorio de los varones.

"Ya dejé de serlo una vez, Harry" le gustaría contestarle "El día en el que permití que tus labios se posaran sobre los míos, ése fue el momento en el que todo cambió, en el que dejé de ser racional para dejarme llevar por la pasión, por el amor… _Por ti_"

______________________

**Si has logrado leerlo y llegar hasta aquí, cuéntame, ¿qué opinas? ^^**

**Un beso!  
**


End file.
